Argentina (Eva Perón)
Argentina led by Eva PerónArgentina is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Pouakai. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Buenos Aires with Montevideo. Overview Argentina Argentina is a federal republic located in southeastern South America. Covering most of the Southern Cone, it is bordered by Bolivia and Paraguay to the north, Brazil to the northeast, Uruguay and the Atlantic Ocean to the east, Chile to the west and the waters of the Drake Passage to the south. Argentina is derived from the Latin argentum ("silver"). La Plata Basin does not have any sources of silver, but the first Spanish conquerors arrived in the area following rumors of the existence of silver mountains, hence the name. Eva Perón María Eva Duarte de Perón (7 May 1919 – 26 July 1952) was the second wife of Argentine President Juan Perón (1895–1974) and served as the First Lady of Argentina from 1946 until her death in 1952. She is usually referred to as Eva Perón, or by the affectionate Spanish language diminutive Evita. She was born in the village of Los Toldos in The Pampas, rural Argentina in 1919, the youngest of five children. In 1934, at the age of 15, she went to the nation's capital of Buenos Aires, where she pursued a career as a stage, radio, and film actress. Eva met Colonel Juan Perón on 22 January 1944, in Buenos Aires during a charity event at the Luna Park Stadium to benefit the victims of an earthquake in San Juan, Argentina. The two were married the following year. In 1946, Juan Perón was elected President of Argentina. Over the course of the next six years, Eva Perón became powerful within the pro-Peronist trade unions, primarily for speaking on behalf of labor rights. She also ran the Ministries of Labor and Health, founded and ran the charitable Eva Perón Foundation, championed women's suffrage in Argentina, and founded and ran the nation's first large-scale female political party, the Female Peronist Party. In 1951, Eva Perón announced her candidacy for the Peronist nomination for the office of Vice President of Argentina, receiving great support from the Peronist political base, low-income and working class Argentines who were referred to as descamisados or "shirtless ones". However, opposition from the nation's military and bourgeoisie, coupled with her declining health, ultimately forced her to withdraw her candidacy. In 1952, shortly before her death from cancer at the age of 33, Eva Perón was given the title of "Spiritual Leader of the Nation" by the Argentine Congress. Eva Perón was given a state funeral upon her death, a prerogative generally reserved for heads of state. Eva Perón has become a part of international popular culture, most famously as the subject of the musical Evita (1976). Cristina Alvarez Rodriguez, Evita's great niece, claims that Evita has never left the collective consciousness of Argentines. Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, the first female elected President of Argentina, claims that women of her generation owe a debt to Eva for "her example of passion and combativeness". Dawn of Man Salutations Eva Perón, spiritual leader of the Nation of Argentina, wife to Juan Perón. You defended the rights of Descamisados and Women in your great nation. Argentina is the second largest country in Latin America, and the largest among Spanish-speaking nations. Its name devired from the rumors of the existence of silver mountains. Argentina has a rich history in both pre-columbian and republican eras. With the primitive Hispanic American reality fractured in La Plata Basin due to immigration, its inhabitants have come to be somewhat dual with all the dangers but also with all the advantages of that condition: because of their European roots, they deeply link the nation with the enduring values of the Old World; because of their condition of Americans they link themselves to the rest of the continent, through the folklore of the interior and the old Castilian that unifies us, feeling somehow the vocation of the Patria Grande San Martín and Bolívar once imagined. Evita, your people still remember your deeds to the people in the darkest times. Will you help them build a nation of justice for everyone? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "This place is the reason for my life, Argentina! Welcome, I'm Eva Perón." Defeat: "Don't cry for me Argentina! The truth is I never left you all through my wild days, my mad existence, I kept my promise don't keep your distance." Strategy - Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: Map help * Leugi: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Colonial Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Argentina